The invention relates to a method for adjusting the rotational angle position of the camshaft of a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine relative to the crankshaft, especially during a startup process of the internal combustion engine, wherein the crankshaft is drivingly connected to the camshaft via an adjustment gear mechanism, which is constructed as a triple-shaft gear mechanism with a crankshaft-fixed drive shaft, a camshaft-fixed output shaft, and an adjustment shaft that is drivingly connected to an electric motor.
Such a method is known from DE 41 10 195 A1. Here, the rotational angle position of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft is adjusted with the help of an electric motor that drives an adjustment shaft of a triple-shaft gear mechanism, with this adjustment shaft being arranged between the crankshaft and the camshaft. A camshaft gear, which is driven via a chain by a crankshaft gear locked in rotation with the crankshaft, is provided on the drive shaft of the triple-shaft gear mechanism. The output shaft of the triple-shaft gear mechanism is locked in rotation with the camshaft. To adjust the rotation or phase position of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft to a preset desired value signal, the phase angle is measured and compared with the desired value signal. When a deviation appears, the electric motor is controlled so that the deviation is reduced. So that the engine function can be maintained even in the case of a fault in the adjustment device, the relative adjustment is limited to a maximum adjustment angle with the help of a stop element, which is connected to the drive shaft and which interacts with a camshaft-fixed counter stop element. In the case of a fault, the stop element is positioned against the counter stop element and thus the camshaft and the crankshaft are braced relative to each other. In comparison to a corresponding reciprocating piston internal combustion engine, which is operated at a constant phase position, better cylinder filling is achieved, which saves fuel, reduces pollutant emissions, and/or can increase the output power of the internal combustion engine. This applies to the startup process of the internal combustion engine, however, only because, in part, no measurement values for the phase position of the camshaft are present during the startup process.